Tricky
This article has been moved ' Tricky' (also known as The Clown) started out as an assassin hired by the sheriff and is the primary antagonist of the Tricky saga. Up until the end of Madness Combat 7: Consternation, Tricky used the power of the Improbability Drive in order to revive repeatedly, jump at extremely high speeds and gain superhuman hand-to-hand fighting skills which allowed him to render the mightiest of enemies helpless. He has been killed multiple times, has been resurrected as a zombie once and possesses the ability to warp the fabric of reality. Overall, Tricky has killed 6 different characters in the series. Personality Tricky, before his encounter with the Improbability Drive, wore clown makeup so that his enemies could recognize him above others but its unknown when he got the Improbability Drive. He was already quite deranged even before he encountered the Improbability Drive, as it was his insanity that drew it to him in the first place. When he encountered the Improbability Drive, his insanity only increasing as he immersed himself more and more into it. However, Tricky still had enough sanity to recognize friend from foe, but this did not mean he was willing to sacrifice them to kill Hank. He refused to give up his entire sanity, until his fifth encounter with Hank, where he finally gave himself completely to the Drive. When he completely lost his sanity to the drive, Tricky lost all sense of self. He no longer considered anyone an ally, and only saw others as either tools to be used or obstacles to be destroyed. All that mattered to Tricky was killing the mightiest of opponents, Hank above all. He was determined to prove his worth to the world after so many defeats from Hank by defeating the most invincible of opponents. He served as a physical representation of what the Improbability Drive caused: suffering, chaos, endless anarchy, rage, violence and destruction. Abilities Tricky, much like Hank, can use a variety of weapons, although he is best known for his trademark Warning Sign which he 'obtained' in Madness Combat 3: Avenger when he was impaled upon a giant marshmallow and after which he reanimated, possibly due to the signs apparent power (Although it is believed the sign is given its power through Tricky and the Improbability Drive). Tricky can hold his own against Hank and Jesus Christ easily, and seems to prefer using melee weapons over firearms. As stated before, Tricky has the ability to jump to warp heights, stretching his own tissue, and to evade anyone using a type of sudden speedburst (as seen in Madness Combat 6: Antipathy in which he powerdashed at least 40 meters backward and dropped a building between him and Hank). Through the assistence of the improbability drive he seems to be able to revive himself and others at will, This is seen twice in Madness Antipathy (in the very beginning where Hank is savagely battered by Demon Tricky till he ceases to move upon were Tricky demands Hank to "GET UP" to which Hank replies "NO" only to have him revive and stand up anyway and secondly shortly after the train crash scene where Hank is badly injured and unable to successfully fight, Tricky seems to kill Hank then instantly revive him as to carry on the battle, Tricky even throws Hank a pipe to continue fighting which further suggests Tricky's need to create suffering. Improbability Drive As a last resort, the Sheriff activates the very first Improbability Drive to appear in the series, triggering randomized phenomena such as gravity disorders, sperm whales falling out the sky and the sun to develop a normal body. While the Drive was in effect, Tricky was able to bend reality and physics, toying the impossible. He crushed Sanford and Deimos with a building full of ravers (A 'flying party'), smashed characters with a giant marshmallow, and resurrected himself multiple times, gaining more power each time. In this state, Tricky has proven able to bypass Jesus' superhuman powers and to mutilate and even murder Hank repeatedly, resurrecting him when he is killed. It is said that Tricky revives Hank as for a retry after 'insufficient performance', and to revenge at him for the misery he was caused in the past, using the impotent feeling of fighting an invincible enemy combined with diabolical physical agony. When Tricky did this,he had insane powers. Including:intense powers (look at madness depredation when he hits hank up the valley) decap Jesus Christ above his jaw and revive from the drive after the top of his head was cut off and formed with a demonic ghost look at the end of Madness Antipathy with breathing acidish flames out of him. The Compromise of Reality Every time Tricky is killed, he becomes stronger. In Madness Depredation Tricky resurrects himself and retaliates against Hank, easily passing through his defenses. In Madness Consternation he resurrects Hank a last time, and attempts to destroy him with his demonized body. In the pinnacle of his glory, Tricky is able to exhale fire, shift size and use physical strength that corresponds to his size and appearence. Most importantly, he stores the Improbability Drive in his skull, which Hank is able to damage eventually through us of a point blank shotgun blast. Jesus eventually destroys the Improbability Drive near the end of the episode. With this, he causes Tricky to revert to his actual form, which ultimately removes his powers and reveals his battered body and without his Improbabilty Drive to keep him going he collapses after which Jesus delivers a killing blow by thrusting his sword through Tricky's head and body instantly killing him. Tricky Became Strongest In Consternation With His Demonic Powers With His New Form. Relationships Hank J. Wimbleton Hank is nothing less then Tricky's mortal enemy. When Tricky was first ressurected by the Improbability Drive after being killed by Hank, he determined to kill Hank to achieve revenge. However, in his current condition, Tricky was no match for Hank until he gave his sanity in exchange for the Improbability Drive's full power. Tricky killed Hank along with Jesus, but then ressurected him so that he could make Hank suffer. He turned into a demon and chased Hank, not to kill him, but to make him suffer both physically and mentally. However, Hank was killed by Jesus, something which enraged Tricky. The psychotic clown was killed shortly after Hank was. Jesus H. Christ Jesus Christ was second-in-command of the AAHW, of which Tricky was also a high ranking member of. Jesus and Tricky are never shown interacting during their time in the AAHW, but it is implied that Jesus was in command of Tricky due to his higher ranking in the agency. Tricky and Jesus both encountered Hank multiple times during his attempts to assassinate the sheriff, but whereas Jesus nearly killed Hank during many of their encounters, Hank usually made short work of Tricky. This may have caused Tricky to envy Jesus highly. After the Sheriff's death, Jesus remained loyal to the AAHW, whereas Tricky defected. Jesus would later save Tricky's life when the clown was assaulted by Hank at Club M, where he now worked as DJ. Tricky witnessed Hank and Jesus kill each other during their fight, and responded casually by continueing to dance to the Chicken Dance Remix he was playing. Tricky later interupted another fight between Hank and Jesus, during which he, using the new power granted to him by the Improbability Drive to easily dispatch them both. After sending Hank flying away, he triumphantly ripped off the top of Jesus' head, gleafully embracing the unbelievably power he now had over someone who was once considered his superior. Tricky took his head in an attempt to augment his already great power, but was unable to access his power, not knowing that the Savior's true source of power was in his halo. Jesus would later get his revenge when he saved Hank from Tricky, who had now taken a demon form to torture Hank. When Jesus killed Hank, which Tricky himself wanted to do, the enraged, demonic clown prepared to attack, but Jesus shot and destroyed his Improbability Drive, rendering him powerless and mortal once more, and finished him off with his 316 sword. Tricky despised Jesus, envying his power, and his jealousy of his power possibly played a part in his desire for the Improbability Drive. It is likely that Tricky will seek revenge for Jesus killing him when he is ressurected. Appearances Before Madness Combat Tricky was originally an assassin for hire. It is assumed he was hired by the sheriff as a recruit for his force as he is first seen fighting alongside Grunts attempting to kills Hank. Madness Combat 1 It is speculated that Tricky was the Boom-Box man who was slain by Hank but due to there not being any Improbabilty Drive in MC1 it is highly unlikely the two are one in the same but its unknown. Madness Combat 2: Redeemer ]] Tricky made his first appearance in Redeemer, where he used an M16 grenade launcher. He attacked Hank with a squad of three grunts. He was quickly killed by Hank who used his own weapon against him. At this point in time Tricky posed no actual threat apart from the apparent stronger firearm over the Grunts. It was this first defeat by Hank that would spark his vengeful relationship towards the terrorist. Madness Combat 3: Avenger This is the episode where Tricky became a prominent figure in the Madness plotline but he seems not to be a zombie or bandaged. When the sheriff activates the Improbability Drive, the infernal machine draws on the insanity that he had in his life and ressurect him, also endowing him with its powers. He appears and attacks Hank through use of a Jetpack and an M60 Machine Gun. He fights with Hank and eventually a giant marshmallow falls from above and nearly crushes Hank; they continue to fight until Hank impales Tricky to the Marshmallow with a nearby stop sign, which later becomes Tricky's preferred weapon, the Warning Sign. After death, Tricky is revived by the Higher Powers as a zombie, this is shown by Tricky's skin turning a slight green hue and even pulling the sign from himself, in his new zombie form Tricky returns to battle Hank again but only to be defeated once more. With the sheriff's death, Tricky left the AAHW in favor of seeking revenge on Hank, but remained in alliance with them and their new leader, the Auditor. He presumably retired from being an assassin and found a new job at Club M, working as DJ and taking on the alias of DJTrickyM. Madness Combat 4: Apotheosis Tricky makes what is, arguably, his least important and least threatening appearance in the series. Taking the alias of "DJTrickyM," he is the DJ at Club M (means Club Madness), where many grunts are seen dancing and raving. Hank enters the dance hall and immediately shoots Tricky in the face, through his mask. After falling to the ground for a moment, Tricky gets up and appears to be unharmed, even though the bloody entrance wounds are still in his face. Immediately recognizing his old enemy, he makes a gesture to Hank as if saying, "You're going down!" At that point the dozens of once-dancing enemies attack Hank, who, of course, slaughters them. He makes his way to Tricky and corners him at swordpoint. Tricky puts his hands up in the air to surrender, when Jesus enters the scene with the first zombified 1337 Crew agent. After a vicious battle between Hank and Jesus and his zombies, Tricky is the only one left standing in Club M. Shrugging his shoulders, Tricky plays the record of the Chicken Dance Remix from Madness Combat and dances alone, ending the episode. Madness Combat 5: Depredation (Trickys Role) ]] Hank and Jesus Christ are the central focus of this episode, so Tricky does not appear until the end, having been sent by the Auditor to kill the two (as the Auditor wanted to watch the three fight as his own form of entertainment). When Hank and Jesus are fighting at the bottom of a valley, the Warning Sign sticks up from out of the ground and moves around, creating fissures in the rock. From the crevice appear two 1337 Crew agents, whom are killed shortly after. Tricky tries to climb out as well, but is shot in the face by Hank, and so he falls back in. Apparently out of the way, Hank and Jesus resume battling for a short while before reality becomes "compromised." Tricky, the Auditor and sacrificed what was left of his sanity for the drive's power, shoots out from out of the crevice and starts wildly attacking both Jesus and Hank. The latter is flung out of the valley, where he recieves a sword from Sanford and Deimos that hank used in madness apotheosis. Tricky emerges from the valley a moment later holding Jesus' decapitated head, summoning a "flying party" to crush the two as they try to escape. Hank and Tricky do battle, leading to the top half of Tricky's head being sliced off. Hank rests for a moment before Tricky springs back to life, ripping Hank's head off and smashing it into the ground. Having defeated both Hank and Jesus, Tricky happily turns to the view of the camera and makes his peace sign with his hands. funny thing to notice is trickys head in one part goes the reverse way of his look while battling hank. Tricky, after the episode, put a portable Improbability Drive in his opened head and left Hank's corpse behind along with a knife, a gun, and a note which told him to "do what comes natural", before going after Sanford and Deimos, who had survived the building. Madness Combat 5.5 and Deimos]] Tricky first appears about halfway through the episode. He tries to use the top half of Jesus' head to replace his missing one and increase his powers, before realizing that he could not use them properly (the source of Jesus' powers was his halo, which Tricky did not possess) and shouting "WHY DOES THIS NOT WORK" He then Discards The head. Jesus Later comes in to find his head laying there, he picks it up and leaves a note on the door reading "I QUIT -J" He walks out the door not to be seen until later. Tricky soon catches up to the protagonists, Sanford and Deimos, and fights them until they die but they fall outside. He is last seen driving the train in a last attempt to kill Sanford and Deimos, heading to fight Hank. Madness Combat 6.5 Tricky appears in the middle of the episode on the train, messaging the Auditor to say that he can't be stopped as he goes to fight Hank, presumably as a sign that he would come for the Auditor after he finished Hank. He does not appear for the rest of the episode,but he seems to have 100 intellegence. Madness Combat 6: Antipathy appear to crash]] Hank wakes up (revived) finding a knife, a gun, and a note from Tricky prodding Hank to catch him. Once he reaches the Improbability Drive, Hank finds that the button was taped down by Tricky and another note teasing him. Out of nowhere, a train blows across the building, with Tricky as its conductor. After Hank fights his way through it and reaches Tricky, the runaway train eventually leaps over a gorge and crash lands on the other side. From the fires emerges Tricky, who proceeds to fight a bloodied Hank but Tricky is not injured. Tricky ends up stabbing Hank through the neck, killing him instantly. However, Tricky immediately revives him and commands another building to fall to the ground between himself and Hank. Hank makes his way through to find Tricky ordering a hot dog from the Hot dog vendor. Using the opportunity to his advantage, Hank stabs Tricky in the face, shoots him a few times, and then finally tosses his body off a cliff. The Improbability Drive goes haywire and empowers Tricky. He flies out of the gorge and stands in front of Hank not as a clown, but as a giant empowered flaming demon. Madness Combat 7: Consternation This episode begins after what apparently was a very short battle with Tricky as the victor. Hank's body, of which a great part is crushed by the impact of his fall down, lays at the bottom of the gorge and Tricky jumps down to torture him by smashing him, burning him and chewing on him. Tricky wants Hank to get up and fight him, apparently because his performance was insufficient and he hasn't suffered enough. Hank refuses, but is revived nonetheless by an unknown source (most likely the improbability drive or the Auditor himself). He is struck by some sort of lightning three times, having his body restored completely and his costume changed somewhat. Though angry to be alive again (and in that way refrained from rest), Hank proceeds to run away from Tricky, who overpowers Hank in every way. Tricky chases Hank, determined to kill his old nemesis. Tricky is at his heels when they descend into an elevator shaft. After Hank leaves the shaft he picks up a shotgun of sorts and manages to fire a round into Tricky's head. An X-Ray view reveals that there is a Portable Improbability Drive inside Tricky's head, maintaining his powers, and the shot from the shotgun severely damaged the unit. It is not enough to defeat Tricky however, and Hank runs away from him. The damage done by the shot triggered the PID to signal Tricky's brains and make his mind stronger. Later on, Hank dispatches three 1337 Crew agents with a chainsaw, when their bodies are liquified and absorbed into a vent. From the vent appears the still demonized Tricky, now the size of Hank. Though he's approximately as tall as Hank his fists are still the size of Hank's head and Hank's strength is nothing compared to Tricky's. The two fight, but Tricky still has the upperhand, even to the point where Hank's chainsaw simply deflects off of Tricky's face. He throws Hank through a wall, where he lands outside among a 1337 Crew agent and the first A.T.P. Agents, who are working on the Portable Improbability Drive. Jesus then appears from the roof of the building Hank and Tricky were fighting in and kills the two agents. He impales Hank with his well-known blade and says "Good night Hank", apparently under the assumption that Hank will not be revived again. Tricky climbs out of the hole in the wall and yells at Jesus for stealing his kill. Jesus shoots Hank with his Smith & Wesson .500 revolver, terminating him, then shoots and destroys the Portable Improbability Drive, which reverts Tricky back to his normal zombified form and takes all his powers. Susceptible to damage, Jesus stabs and cuts Tricky in the face, killing him for good as well. Seeing from battle with Hank with his demon form he seems badly injured. Madness Combat 8: Inundation Tricky and Hank are seen laying in the same spots where they were killed in the previous episode. This is more of a cameo and appears at the very end, But at the ending of Madness Inundation, The Auditor's building has been destroyed by a big laser. Madness Combat 9: Aggregation Tricky's corpse is still laying in the same exact spot from Madness Combat 8. His appearance here is nothing more of a cameo and serves no other purpose other than being a background object. His corpse appears after the car chase Sanford and Deimos are involved in. Even though they were startled to confront a diabolic, superpowered, zombified, mask wearing clown in Madness Combat 5.5 they didn't pay any attention to Tricky's corpse. Krinkels has confirmed that he will return in the end. Trivia *It can be concluded that Tricky holds some relevence to The Audior as he was granted the most benefical use of the Improbabilty Drive over any other character. *In later episodes without the Improbability Drive, Tricky would be quite weak possibly due to his constant damage intake as Demon Tricky, this is shown when he is relieved of his Demonic form and collapses when he is completed 'normal' again and by how damaged his body is. *Tricky may be a possible sadist due to his constant revivng of Hank and decapitating of Jesus, this may however be Tricky's way of making sure Hank suffers due to Hank defeating Tricky beforehand *Tricky, other than Jesus, is the only Main character to appear in every episode in madness. *Tricky seems having zombie teeth in MC5, MC6, MC7, MC8 and other episodes in MC4 and 3 seems having a smile, But on the beginning on Madness Combat 4, He didn't got zombie teeth before Krinkels put zombie teeth on the new zombies when the text said "NO REASON" but he just put a mask on. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Higher Powers People Category:Zombiefied Category:Zombiefied Category:Demonic Category:Deceased Category:A.A.H.W